Power Rangers Wartime
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: Jake has a terrible vision of the death of another earth by the most unlikely of threats:


Power Rangers Megaforce the Movie Wartime:

Chapter One the End of Earth From Afar

The wicked sorceress Rita having married her superior Lord Zedd had regained her role as commander of her palace.

"What shall we attack the Rangers with sweetie?" cooed Rita batting her eyelids and primed her big smile.

Zedd turned his silver faceplate to his wife smiled and simpered "Yes Zeddykins?"

"Rita ever since Finster gave you that makeover you are all looks and no brains…" Zedd moaned

"YOUR JUST JEALOUS OF MY LOOKS AND YOUR SO UGLY!" shrieked Rita

Lord Zedd raised his Z shaped staff and a red ray of electricity shot from the staff causing Rita's skin to be sliced, causing Rita's skin to be sliced leaving a deep gash.

"Zedd why did you do this to me…." Sobbed Rita

Zedd sighed and spoke in a choked whisper "I may not look human now. But sometime a very long time ago I was human, tis what I once was is what I want to be if it was not for the Zeo Crystal whose radiation wrecked me so this is what I will be."

"Surely Finisters craftwork will restore your visage that struck terror in the hearts of the citizenry of the Galaxy the face I fell in love with." Rita sympathetically cooed again holding his scarlet hand.

"Alas my face won't be repaired by our artisan advisor… the energy was too great…." Zedd sobbed

"Still, what about a monster?" the chubby blue ape with doleful eyes shone with tears called Squatt interjected cheerily

Zedd raised his staff and a vast red aura enveloped Squatt he then was minimised and placed with a tremendous thud in the silver trashcan that had once been Rita's prison.

"My Master…. and Mistress….. Why did you do this to me…?" shuddered Squatt

"Well Squatt you've lived up to your name as a squatter never contributing to our conquering of this platitudinous planetoid…" Zedd growled ominously

"Can I have one last request?" sobbed Squatt

"Alright…" Zedd relented in a bored tone

"Can Babboo come with me?" came a muffled plea from the trashcan

Rita raised her sceptre to which a baffled Baboo flapping his wings in panic was shrinking fast and was placed in the trashcan which floated away in the blackness of space.

Suddenly Finister came into the throne room and looked forlornly at the trashcan that diminished in size as it went further away.

"Good, we got rid of some deadweight. But what about replacements for their job as lieutenants?" spoke Zedd darkly articulating his hand pointing his bony finger at his advisor Finister.

"Hmmm how about Scorpina and I'm sure the Alliance will pitch a suitable candidate to fill in the other post?"

"Those folks! I resigned my seat because of their failure to recognise talents…. How could those belligerent bureaucrats organise anything they could not even organise a piss up in a tavern!" Zedd barked grimly

At City Hall Deputy Mayor Laughton sat his spectacles staring at the bill the Chamber of Commerce conjointly with the financial committee.

"This is not good news, Mayor Keane has wisely left with in charge of dealing with this superhero situation Det. Stone has liaised with the FBI to setup a trio of veterans to combat this issue "

Sir I hate to interject but these are monsters we're dealing with?" said a balding man with a lab coat wearing horn-rimmed glasses looking quizzically at the deputy.

"Well if these heroes called the Rangers save the day employed by an unknown party. Let's just say Hexagon will be the shape of things to come." 

A thunderous noise sounded as a Blackhawk flew and descended on the grounds of Angel Grove High…..

Sometime later at Ernie's Juice Bar:

"Did you hear guys you're not going to believe this but Jason, Zach, are back they came in a helicopter," Alesha swooned

Rocky Billy Adam and Kimberly laughed "Yeah right,"

"No it's true me and Tommy where at an assembly given by Lt. Stone they're part of an initiative and they were given bioengineered suits to become the Bio-Rangers."

"More Rangers…" sighed Adam in disgust

"Relax with these rangers we could take a much needed vacation," Rocky chucked happily drinking his soda.

Suddenly a white beam of light was beamed into the command centre from the light came a more muscular Zach and Jason wearing khakis and had shaved heads.

Alpha came running shouting "Ai, Ai, Ai you guys it's been so long. Dudes I'm so emotional my circuits are in a jam."

A big smile came across Jason's face "Buddy good to see you to I enjoyed my holiday but I have a surprise for you I hope you don't mind a little healthy competition." Jason said sweetly to Alpha shaking his pincer like hand.

From behind Zach withdrew a switchblade from his pocket. He then jabbed the blade into the robots back causing sparks to fly and sprockets and wires to leap out of their casings.

An oozing puddle of oil drenched the floor and shone marking the dark times that where ahead.

Leaving the Command Centre in a thick delude of smoke suddenly a bright orange light swept the Command Centre.

The disembodied face of Zordon appeared in his transparent tube now scarlet as Zordon was furious at the sight that befell him his loyal companion slaughtered.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS I LET DOWN THE BARRIER BECAUSE YOU WHERE ONCE ALLIES?" Zordon boomed the whole Command Centre shook at his powerful proclamation

The duo of former rangers cackled darkly

"ANSWER ME AT ONCE!" Zordon shrieked

"Well, Well, old man looks like your time is up," Jason replied sarcastically now Zach resumed the conversation, in a cool voice "We thought we would restart things a little differently a wizened warlock protecting Earth and in your current condition. We decided to do a hostile takeover no offence. After all your apprentice the Phantom Ranger aka Gosei of Eltar could take the helm not to mention his partners Andros and Zhane."

"How do know all this?" Zordon sounding uncharacteristically frightened going three shades paler than usual

"The less you know Zordon the better…" the both said darkly disappearing in a gold light.

Suddenly a silver centaur shaped spaceship sped into our Solar System.

Zach and Jason now wearing their respective red and indigo uniforms. Sped along revolving platform long walls decorated with terminals and they entered a large oval room with torches. The walls where made of a scaly bronze material in the centre of the room was a leather seat sitting in their seat was a beige hooded figure.

"Has the most vital link the chain of command been taken care of?" said the figure in a rasping cold voice

"Yes it has General…" Jason spoke with pride.

The hooded figure pressed a red button which fired a blue laser completing obliterating Rita's palace as Zedd and Rita along with servants slept soundly unaware of their murder.

The figure pulled down her hood revealing an ancient face greying green waspish looking face with gleaming red eyes "Trakeena has at last had victory…"

"What about that other Earth with that Legacy Ranger?" inquired Zach with interest about the military strategy of the Warstar.

"President Mercer or should I say Darkonda's puppet annihilated that Earth only the city of Corinth remains in the aftermath I doubt anyone else would defend it Trakeena hissed

Suddenly the laser changed his trajectory reflecting off the moon causing the laser to hit Earth completely turning it to cinders….

In another dimension Troy was restless dreaming of another universe one afar from his own Earth in that dimension was gone bereft of Rangers sensing that whatever destroyed that universe was coming to his the Warstar was shining brighter than ever.

Story notes

Bio-Man was the original series that Power Rangers was based on and a pilot was made but remains unaired so I had Zach and Jason wear the original suits as well as this Hexagon was an aborted series of PR that had a team of government sanctioned rangers in versus non-government backed rangers giving a more amoral ranger team.

Also the world Power Rangers Legacy was set on was indeed the earth where Venjix attacked after a nuclear war detonated by President Mercer.

Trakeena, here is weak and frail as her father Scorpius went into the cocoon transforming him into Admiral Malkor but having Trakeena as his second-in-command.

The Warstar is essentially the Armada I preferred that name it made them sound threatening:

This was going to be a longer piece of fiction with an epic war cultivating in the return of Zordon after Andros becomes imbued with his essence.

I always thought Zhane and Andros where part of an undercover team of rangers led by the Phantom Ranger


End file.
